Magnus and Jace
by Victoria Ivy - Hale
Summary: Jace starts to have feelings for Magnus. Which leads to jealousy from Alec and Clary. Oh,the drama...
1. Chapter 1

Magnus's eyes flew open. The sound of piano music slowly drifted through Alec's bedroom door from down the hall. Magnus looked at the sleeping form of his boyfriend laying on top of his arm and slowly wiggled free. Alec's eyes opened and he sleepily asked Magnus. "Where are you going?" Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec lightly. "Bathroom,you go back to sleep and I will be back before you even know I'm gone." He ran his fingers through Alec's hair and smiled at him,Alec shut his eyes and smiled back at him. "Goodnight Magnus." He mumbled before drifting off.

Magnus waited until Alec fell back asleep to get up and follow the source of the music. Alec's breathing slowed and he rolled onto his side. Magnus slowly slid out of bed and crossed the room to the door. The music was louder in the hall. He followed it down,it got louder as he approached a room with the door slightly ajar. Moonlight sonata started to play and Magnus slowly pushed the door open and peered inside.

Bookshelves lined the walls,and 2 large tables sat in the center of the room. A piano was pushed off to the side of it,and an array of other instruments was scattered through the room. A violin lay on the table nearest to him. Magnus slipped quietly into the room and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. A slender figure sat at the piano,Magnus watched the figure play,saw their hands moving across the keys. It stopped playing.

"Alec?" It said,without turning around. Jace,Magnus should've known. Who else would sit there playing the piano at 3 a.m?

"No," Magnus crossed the room to the piano. "Magnus."

Jace turned to face the warlock standing behind him, "Oh." He said simply.

"What are you doing Jace?" Magnus asked,sitting down next to him at the piano bench.

"Playing the piano." Jace turned away from him and resumed his song.

Magnus set his fingers on the keys and the piano made a loud noise,almost as his objecting to the song being ruined.

"You know what I mean,its 3 a.m. Why are you sitting here in the dark playing music? Why are you not asleep?"

"Why aren't you?" Jace retorted bitterly.

Magnus shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind. I can't stop thinking about what happened between Alec and Camille." Magnus stopped,he had just forgiven Alec for what had happened,and it was still a bit of a sore topic for him.

"What has you up?"

Jace shrugged and looked down at the keys sadly. "Clary and I had a fight,thought I have no clue why Im telling you this."

Magnus shrugged as well, "Perhaps,you just want someone to talk too?" He suggested in a gentle tone of voice,almost like he was dealing with a scared animal. Jace nodded slowly. "Maybe." Was all he said.

"What happened?" Magnus pressed. Jace didn't reply right away. He inhaled slowly and looked at the wall while he spoke. "I made a remark about werewolves,and it was supposed to be a joke,but Clary didnt take it that way,She got upset,and said something. Then I had to be sarcastic,and we continued bickering until she got up and said I was just like Valentine,she doesnt even know why bothered with me in the first place,and she guessed there's just some things you cant get around,and being like the man who raised you is one of them." Jace looked down at his hands,which were intertwined in his lap. "She said that he is more my father than hers,and then said, 'You know what they say,like father like son.' And stormed off."

Magnus looked at the shadowhunter in front of him and felt pity for him. "Maybe you should just apologize,then she wouldnt be so upset with you,and you wouldnt need to mope and keep me from sleeping with this damn piano." Jace shook his head. "Its not the fight that bothered me,its what she said." Jace took a deep breath that almost sounded like a sniffle,Magnus hoped to god he wasnt crying. _What the hell am I supposed to do if he starts crying? _Magnus thought,starting to panic a little. "You dont like being compared to Valentine then?" Magnus asked. Jace shook his head. Magnus sat back. "I can see why,Valentine's awful."

Jace looked at him. He wasnt crying Magnus noted happily,but he looked depressed as hell. "But,Your not anything like him. And Clary obviously doesnt think so either,she just said that because she was upset,and when people get their feelings hurt,they say things to hurt the person who hurt them. When Jocelyn compared you to Valentine,she threw a fit,so that means,she doesnt really think your like him." Magnus hoped he saw the logic. Jace did. "She may not have meant that,but what about everyone else? No matter who my biological father is,I will always be the little boy Valentine raised,I will always be his son."

"So?" Magnus asked him. "So what do you care what other people think? Why care what other people think?" Magnus took a deep breath. "Jace,all my life people have inflicted their opinions on me,they dont like my sexuality,or the way I dress. They dont like my species,or my ethinticity,they dont like me because my hairs black,or because I do magic and they dont. And I have been judged most harshly for being a warlock. For being like my father. And for the longest time Jace,for the longest time. I listened. I grew up thinking I was no more than a demon,and then,one day,centuries later." Jace gave him a funny look at this. "What you thought I was young?" Magnus asked him,and chuckled a little. "No,I am not,but thats beside the point. Look Jace,what Im saying is,people will always judge you,and they will try and bring you down,but you just have to stop letting them. Stop letting what people say bother you. Look at Alec,when he came out,everyone was against him. He was mocked,ridiculed,and shunned for being who he was,but eventually,he realised he was happier out of the closet than in it,and that made him feel better. And suddenly,it didnt seem so horrid what they said. He stopped letting what they said bother them,and they stopped saying it,and people realised he is the same Alec they have always known,they just knew something new about him. Sure he still hears about the gay thing,but not as bad as before. And he is happy,so you should take a page out of Alec's book and stop letting these people get to you. And go apologise to Clary,She isnt that hard to get along with,and a simple Im sorry should end that disagreement. Okay?"

Magnus looked at him sternly. Jace nodded. "Okay."

"Magnus?" A familiar voice said from the doorway. Magnus turned to see Alec standing there, "What are you doing in here? I thought you said you had to go the bathroom." Magnus laughed. "Im coming,one sec." Alec nodded and walked out. Magnus turned to Jace, "Im going to bed now. You do the same,and if I hear anymore piano music,Im cutting your fingers off."

With that,Magnus turned and walked out the door. Magnus walked back down the hall and into Alec's room. "Why were you in there?" Alec asked him as he climbed into the bed. Magnus smiled. "Im cheating on you with Jace and I was trying to meet him in secret,But you caught me." Alec snorted. "So what did you do,fuck him?"

Magnus laughed, "Lets just say this,he might walk funny in the morning."

Alec turned to face him,laughing hysterically, "Your insane." He told Magnus,snuggling closer to him. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and pulled him closer to his chest. "I know." Alec got quiet for a moment. "I love you." He said simply. Magnus leaned down and kissed him. "I love you too." And Magnus shut his eyes,and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Central Park

"He isn't walking funny." Alec pointed out to Magnus as Jace walked into the room. Magnus laughed into his plate of eggs. "I guess I'm just not that good anymore." Magnus replied.

Jace sat down next to Alec and stared sadly down at the table in front him. "Still fighting with Clary then?" Magnus asked gently. Alec looked from Jace to Magnus. "Your fighting with Clary,and you tell him before me? I feel so left out!" Magnus patted Alec's shoulder, "We aren't leaving you out poppet."

"Alec come here!" Isabelle ran into the dining room, "Come here,now!" She was excited,and covered in more glitter than Magnus. Everyone turned to stare at her,Magnus spoke first. "Isabelle,I realize that glitter is probably the most amazing substance on Earth,but sadly,while it hards to do,there is a such thing as over-kill. Perhaps,less glitter next time?"

Isabelle looked down at herself,as if she hadn't noticed the glitter covering her from head to foot. "This was an accident Magnus. I didn't mean to douse myself in glitter." She turned back to her brother and grabbed his hand. "Come on!" She tugged Alec out of his chair. "I guess,I will be back in a minute," Alec told Magnus and Jace as Isabelle tugged him off.

Magnus blinked and watched his boyfriend disappear down the hall before turning back to his plate of eggs. Like everything else since Isabelle had run in,they had flecks of glitter on them. "How did she do that?" Magnus asked no one in particular. Jace shrugged, "Isabelle's are kind of like warlocks,they do amazing,often crazy things." Magnus looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Crazy?" He asked,but didn't comment further. He just pushed his eggs away and examined his glittery nails.

"Yes,to your question,by the way." Jace said suddenly. "Still fighting with Clary. I tried saying sorry last night,but she wouldn't listen,she just got up and went to Isabelle's room to sleep,and this morning she went home without saying a word to me." Jace shook his head sadly.

Alec and Isabelle flew past the entrance to the dining room without saying anything. A few moments later,Jace and Magnus heard the elevator shut and go down. Magnus's phone rang.

It was Alec, "I will be back later,Izz and I are going out for lunch. I will be back later,Love you!" Alec hung up before Magnus got to reply. "Isabelle and Alec are gone." Magnus told Jace.

"Where did they go?" Jace asked. "Lunch."

Awkward silence for awhile.

It was Magnus who spoke first. "Im sorry about you and Clary." He stated simply.

Jace nodded, "Its okay."

Magnus felt sorry for Jace,he knew how fighting with someone felt,and they didn't feel good. Magnus patted Jace's shoulder. "Okay,this is gonna sound kinda weird,I know,but how about we go do something to take your mind off Clary?" He suggested. Jace stared at him like he'd proposed marriage. Magnus continued, "Its not like date or anything,if that is the idea you got. Its just trying to be nice.

Jace blinked. "Date? You ask me on a date?" he snorted, "Like that'll ever happen."

Jace's POV

20 Minutes later, Jace and Magnus were walking through central park. Kids darted about,Mother's went after them,trying to calm them.

Jace sat on a bench,and Magnus,stood behind him,leaning on the were darting in and out from between flowers at their feet. One flew up and bit Magnus on the leg. He swore and swung his boot at it,it darted off laughing,and Jace laughed with it. Magnus glared at it. "Pixie bites hurt." He said.

Jace nodded and stared off into the park, "I know,I have had a pixie bite me before."

"Pains in the asses," Magnus muttered, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it with a blue flame that suddenly appeared from the tip of his fingers. Jace watched him. _I can almost see why Alec finds him so attractive,_ He thought, _The big green eyes,_ Jace shook his head to clear the thoughts. Seeing Magnus as attractive was not helping. "I'm not even gay." Jace said softly to himself. Magnus looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" Jace looked up, "Nothing," He replied. "Talking to myself."

"Some people would think your crazy for that." Magnus retorted.

"Maybe I am." Jace said. He certainly felt that way,especially with thoughts like the one he just had. He looked at Magnus again and was suddenly struck with the thought that Magnus was quite attractive. Especially his eyes. Emerald,like Clary's,however,unlike hers,they had golden flecks that were only visible if you got close enough. Slit pupils,which made them even more unusual,and oddly added to their beauty,framed by long dark lashes. Magnus wasn't wearing much makeup today. As a matter of fact,for Magnus,he looked quite normal. A paint splattered black top thrown over blue skinny jeans,and combat boots,Also covered in paint. A jacket was thrown over the entire outfit. Slightly glittery,he looked good.

A ringing sound brought Jace out of his thoughts, Magnus flipped his phone open. "Hello? Oh hi Alec,yes,no,Jace and I went to central park. Well were bored,what were we supposed to do,wait around staring at each other until you and Isabelle got back?" Pause. "Alright,I will see you then,I love you too."

Jace felt himself suddenly jealous of Alec when Magnus said that. He stood and stepped away from the bench.

"You alright?" Magnus asked,stepping closer to him and resting a hand on his shoulder,he looked at Jace with a small amount of concern. Jace brushed his hand off his shoulder. "Fine,we should head back." He started walking ahead, leaving a confused Magnus standing behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jace stared at his coffee mind was whirring. He was sitting in his room on his bed by himself. Isabelle and Clary had gone out shopping - Isabelle's idea,she thought Clary just had to have a new pair of shoes for Alec's upcoming surprise party. "Like Alec cares what Clary will be wearing." He muttered.

Alec was at Magnus's house. The thought was painful. Jace pushed it back into his mind and leaned over the bed to his nightstand. He pulled out a pad of paper and pen,and thought about it. He wrote down one name on the paper. Magnus. Jace stared at his writing and grimaced.

He scratched it out, "What is happening to me?" He asked the air.

Church meowed and rolled over onto his back,his legs pointed at the ceiling. Jace rubbed the cats stomach and stood up. Church flipped over onto his feet and followed Jace as he walked out the door. He ran straight into Alec.

"Hey Jace."

"Hey Alec." Jace stared at his brother. A fresh bright red love mark sat on his shoulder. Alec saw Jace's eyes glance over to it and automatically his hand came up to cover it,his face going tomato coloured. Jace's stomach gave an unpleasant turn and jealousy burned his throat.

"How did it go?" He asked his still- red sibling. Alec shrugged. "Fine,I suppose. Same as normal." He gave Jace a funny look. "Since when do you care?"

Jace tried to make his face go blank. "Your right,Alec,I don't care."

He stalked off down the hall. He needed air,he grabbed his jacket off the coat hook,and darted into the elevator,slamming the door shut.

20 minutes later,he was a familiar street. He had been here before,even lived here for a brief period of time.

Magnus's street.

Jace sat down,his head in his hands. He didn't know how long he sat like that,the snow drifting slowly around him. Why would he care for Magnus? Its Magnus,he tried reasoning with himself.

Im not gay,he told himself. I love Clary. Yet every time he closed his eyes,he saw those beautiful green cat eyes staring back at him. A voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Jace?"

Said the voice. Jace looked up,standing right in front of him was the warlock himself.

Jace felt like he going to faint,or throw up,or both. He could've sworn he felt himself blushing. He didn't blush,blushing was what Alec did.

Jace was never embarrassed of anything,yet here he was,sitting in the snow with Magnus standing right in front of him,his face beet red.

Magnus knelt down to eye level with Jace. Even that low to the ground,Magnus still seemed to tower over Jace. Magnus had to be at least 6'4 - 6'5,Jace thought.

A set of golden,ring laden fingers snapped in his face.

"Earth to Jace." Magnus said. Jace noticed his accent,barely there,just a lilt to his vowels. Something in the way he rolled his R's. Jace never noticed it before,but instantly loved it. He didn't know what possessed him,but he stood up very fast,almost knocking Magnus over. Magnus stood too,Brushing snow off of his coat. "What are you doing out here Jace?"

Jace shook his head. And then,for some reason,he threw his arms around Magnus,and kissed him.

Magnus stood there frozen in place. This was very unlike Jace.

Magnus gently grabbed Jace's shoulders and pushed him off of him. Jace stared at the ground,thinking about what he had just done. He felt something like sand on his lips,and brushed them,only to find it was glitter. He looked up at Magnus,who was giving him a very funny look,and then,turned on his heel and sprinted off,leaving,Magnus standing behind him,not for the first time,very confused.

On the subway ride to the institute,Jace thought about what he had done. What if Magnus told Alec? Alec would kill him.

Jace threw open the doors to the institute and ran to the elevator. Upon reaching the next floor he threw open the door,sprinted past Alec,and ran into his room. He drew a locking rune on the door with his stele and then threw himself on his bed. His phone as ringing. He looked at it,

Magnus.

He flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Jace,I think you owe me some answers"

Jace shook his head. "I can't explain it Magnus,Im sorry." WIth that,he hung up on him,and turned off the phone.

The phone instantly came back on,and began ringing again. Magnus wasn't going to be ignored.

Jace threw the phone at the wall as hard as he could and heard it break. He buried his face in his pillow,and for the first time since he was 11,he cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Jace looked like hell when he emerged from his room. His hair was mussed,and his eyes were red. Alec was sitting in his room reading when Jace walked in and shut the door. He sat down on the edge of his brother's bed. Alec put down his book,and took a second glance at Jace. "Oh man,Jace." He breathed his name in surprise. "What the fuck happened to you?"

Jace shook his head,and inhaled deeply. He couldn't believe he was doing this. "I think," He started,and took a deep breath. Saying this was hard,his chest hurt,and his heart was thumping wildly against his chest as if it were trying to escape. "I think Im in love with Magnus."

Alec gave him a blank,startled look. Then burst out laughing. He rolled onto the bed on his back and laughed until he was out of breath. "Good one Jace,for a minute there you had me going. You should become an actor." Alec propped himself up on his elbows,and look at Jace,one corned of his mouth pulled up in a smile. Jace shook his head. "Im serious."

Alec's smile quickly faded. "What?"

Jace repeated his statement. "What do you mean your in love with Magnus?" Alec demanded angrily,standing up. "You can't do that Jace,no,no. I love Magnus,you love Clary. Your not allowed to do this. You just think cause your so handsome you can walk in,and do whatever you please and no one will say anything,you always do this. " Alec paused and took a deep breath. "You cant do this again,You always take everything I like. But Magnus is mine. " Alec was breathing hard by now,his cheeks flushed. He looked pissed. "You can't just waltz in and take everything I like. This isn't a game Jace. How would you like it if i said I was madly in love with Clary?"

Jace shook his head,he was upset now too. His brother was not getting this. "What? You think I wanna ilke Magnus?" Jace stood,so he and Alec were standing at opposite sides of his bed. Both of them had their hands balled into fists,and were breathing hard. Alec looked ready to murder his best friend. "Its Magnus for fucks sake Alec!"

Alec's eyes got wide. "Oh? Well what the fuck is wrong with Magnus?"

Jace couldn't help himself. "WHY DONT I JUST MAKE A LIST OF EVERYTHING THAT ISNT WRONG WITH MAGNUS? ITS A SHORTER LIST!"

Alec flew across his bed so fast he was a blur,Jace hit the wall,his head cracking painfully against it in a way that would've given any mundane a concussion. Jace saw stars and his head throbbed,but he punched his brother in the stomach,Alec retaliated by grabbing his brother and punching him the face,slamming him into the wall again. Jace's head felt like it was gonna explode. "There isn't anything wrong with Magnus!" Alec shouted. Isabelle burst in right at that moment,Magnus at her heels. Magnus pulled Alec off of Jace,and Isabelle grabbed Jace's arms and pulled him into a standing position,blood had pooled on the floor where he had been,his head was bleeding.

After everyone had been cleaned up,and Jace was healed (Courtesy of Magnus.) Everyone gathered in the library. Alec sat on the sofa right next to Magnus,his arms around him protectively,Glaring at Jace.

Jace sat in the chair across from them,staring blankly at the wall. Isabelle stood in between all 3 of them,glaring at each of her brothers in turn,then looking at Magnus curiously. Magnus shrugged.

Then he spoke. "So,does anyone wanna explain?"

Alec looked down at his boyfriend. "Jace says he is in love with you."

Magnus stared blankly at Alec,then curiously at Jace. And to everyones surprise,nodded as if he had already known this. "Alright."

Alec jumped. "What?!" He looked at the warlock,a surprised expression across his face. "You knew? And your okay with this?"

Magnus shocked his head and sat up in his boyfriend lap. "Not okay with it,but I had guessed. From the way he kissed me earlier and then ran off."

Alec's face went from surprised to livid, "YOU KISSED MY BOYFRIEND?!"

20 minutes later,after they got Alec calm and off of Jace for the second time that day,Everyone sat down again,same places as before,except this time,Magnus was holding Alec,to keep him from attacking Jace with each new piece of information he learned.

"Yes,earlier today." Magnus stated. "I got a message from Aunrora" Everyone stared at him as if to say "who?"

Magnus cleared his throat, "The Seelie Court Queen. Her name is Aunrora."

"She sent me a message to say , 'Fey magic is as strong as any warlock magic. You will see.'"

"Why?" Isabelle asked,twirling her whip between her fingers and staring at Alec threateningly. Alec put his head on Magnus's shoulder as if he were going to sleep and ignored his sisters dirty look.

"We got into a spat. " Magnus explained. "I told her that fairies didn't even do real magic,warlocks did. Fey magic was a joke,She took it personally."

"I wonder why." Jace mumbled sarcastically under his breath. Alec glared at him with an icy look that would've given a greater demon chills. Jace just stuck his tongue out at him. Alec started to lunge for him,but Magnus held him back and continued as if nothing had occurred. "So,Jace's affection for me isn't true "love" i suppose,its just,an illusion. Obsessive infatuation ,not to be confused with actual love."

"So what do we do?" Jace asked. "No offense,but I hate being in love with you."

Magnus grinned, "No offense taken." he grinned wider. "However,next time,lets not make any lists about Magnus's personality flaws at all,alright?"

* * *

**Please review! I love reviews! Reviews are what inspired me to write more,and they are like the best thing you can do for a fanfic writer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a couple things:**

**One,sorry I havent been updating that often,I have a ton of schoolwork piling up,softball practice,and at least a dozen other things,so writing cant be my first priority sadly. **

**Also,sorry this chapter is short,and in response to someone's question,Clary will be appearing more and more in the story from now on.**

* * *

Magnus leaned on his elbows,using the island in his kitchen to prop himself up. He looked over the counter into the living room. Clary and Isabelle sat on the sofa. Clary was dabbing at her eyes with a kleenex,Isabelle had her arms around her and was patting her back consolingly.

On either side of Magnus were Jace and Alec. Jace leaned with his back against the counter,so nobody could see his face,and Alec stood so close to Magnus he was practically glued to him,with his arms around his boyfriend protectively.

Magnus spoke. "Lets get back to the matter at hand here." He announced to the shadow hunters gathered around him.

Everyone looked up at him.

"Now,as you all know,we have this little issue with that bitch in the Seelie Court," (Magnus made a sour face at this.) "And Jace and I. A rather disturbing situation."

Jace snorted in agreement.

"Which neither Alec,nor Clary is pleased with. To be honest,neither am I."

"Me either!" Jace piped up. Magnus ignored him and kept talking. "However,there has to be something we can do. I tried talking to Aunrora,but of course,she isn't being helpful. Feys,just as useless as demons. And she wonders why I hate her! She is so awful!"

Magnus sighed and put his head on the counter. "This is a disaster." He said,his voice muffled in his arms. Jace patted his back consolingly. Alec gave him a venomous look.

Jace went beet red and stuck his hand back to his side. "Sorry," He muttered,though he didn't sound very apologetic. Magnus patted Alec's shoulder, "Its fine,Alec,try and be more understanding Peanut. Its not a pleasant situation for anybody."

Alec snorted and went to sit next to Clary as well. Magnus kept talking. "As you all know,love spells,they can be very strong,and until I can convince Aunrora to remove this,we will have serious issues. See,Love,creates jealousy,and well,love spells only imitate love,and they cause obsessive infatuation,Which causes more jealousy than ever. Obsessive jealousy,which can lead to things like murder." He looked at Jace,then at Alec. "And as love spells go on,they get stronger,soon Jace will reach the jealousy stage,and then trouble will ensue for all. And I would rather my Alec not die. I do like him, just a little,after all." He smiled at Alec. "So,in order to keep the peace,I'm doing something I would really rather not do."

He cleared his throat. "Alec,Im leaving you for Jace."

Everyone gasped and their eyes went wide. Jace though,was happy he wasn't facing everyone.

He smiled.

Jace wasn't proud he smiled,and he certainly didn't like knowing he was hurting his best friend,but he couldn't help but feel his heart,which had been very heavy since this all began,soar. Like someone had injected it with helium. He quickly rearranged his face to hide the smile,but he was Magnus looking at him from the corner of his eye,and he knew that Magnus had saw him smile. Which made him feel even better,though he didn't know why.

Magnus crossed the room and sat next to Alec,who looked like he was ready to cry,and patted his back. "Oh Poppet,I am so sorry. But I didn't know what else to do!" Magnus shook his head and wrapped his arms around the sniffling shadow hunter. "I do love you,more than if you have any other solution, other than locking Jace in the silent city again, I would love to hear it."

"Alec wanted to lock me in the silent city?" Jace asked. "There goes your birthday present."

Alec threw a paper weight at his head. He didn't miss either.

"Sorry! Fine,You can have a present!"

Alec sniffled and said in a small voice. "I just,am upset,I just got broken up with and your not helping."

Jace felt bad for this later,but he couldnt help but be a little happy about Magnus being his now.


End file.
